Understanding the neural basis of human brain function requires knowledge about the spatial and temporal aspects of information processing. Functional magnetic resonance imaging (fMRI) and electroencephalography (EEG) represent complementary brain imaging techniques in terms of their spatial and temporal resolution; hence, combining fMRI and EEG holds great promise for examining the spatial and temporal dynamics of sensory and cognitive processes underlying brain function. The main advantage of acquiring fMRI and EEG data in the same session is that the two types of data reflect the same neural process. However, a number of technical problems must be overcome before the benefits of this approach can be fully realized. In particular, EEG data acquired in the scanner is heavily contaminated by artifacts which can significantly reduce the quality of the data. This proposal brings together a strong multidisciplinary research team to solve major technical problems related to the acquisition, validation and analysis of simultaneous EEG and fMRI data. We propose to develop, test and validate novel procedures for artifact reduction in simultaneous EEG-fMRI acquisition at 3T. To achieve this goal, we will: (1) use computer simulations to compare the performance of our new artifact removal procedures with current procedures, (2) build a physical phantom to generate known current sources in the 3T magnet, and use it to validate and quantify the effectiveness of our procedures, and (3) use continuous, averaged and single-trial EEGs to demonstrate that our procedures can successfully recover task-relevant brain responses. The proposed studies will contribute important new information about optimal EEG-fMRI recording and analysis techniques, thereby helping to realize their full potential in human brain research. Findings from our study will also propel the development of new approaches to investigate the neural bases of psychiatric, neurological and neurodevelopmental disorders. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]